Mediterranean Rhapsody
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set during 'Mediterranean Homesick Blues', what would happen if on the plane to Jamaica, a new event happened that caused two teams to interact that hadn't previously interacted? And more importantly, what impact could that event have on the race? Read on to find out! Pairings and longerish summary inside! R/R! Rated T for slight character peril and just to be safe! Oneshot!
1. Meditteranean Ellock Blues

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here. Normally I don't do these but I think I'll take a crack at a one-shot since I went through the Total Drama fanfic category and noticed that of the 10 fics to feature Rock in them, nearly all of them ship him with Taylor. Not that I have an issue with Tayrock, but I think there's other options that could be explored even with girls he never interacted with. Just in RR alone there's at least five girls I could see him being shipped with: Taylor, Ellody, Kitty, Carrie and Laurie. In this case I'm going to explore a one-shot dealing with the pairing of Ellody/Rock, to not only diversify the Rock shipping base but also explore what could've happened had the Geniuses not left so early in Ridonculous Race. Also as a warning, this may slightly ignore the events of 'Mediterranean Homesick Blues'. So before we begin, I've brought in Ellody to do the disclaimer. Take it away!**_

 _ **Ellody: Yeah, yeah. sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama or The Ridonculous Race. All copyrights to those belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and the people who produce both shows.**_

 _ **sl88: Thanks Ellody! Now on with Rock My Genius!**_

(On the plane to the Mediterranean)

"Pretty crazy race so far, eh Spuddy?" Rock asked his teammate, then facepalmed when Spud just blinked and took off his headphones.

"You say something, dude?" Spud asked Rock. Rock rolled his eyes at how slow Spud could be.

"Nothing. Forget I asked." Rock asked Spud, who shrugged and put his headphones back on and resumed rocking to the music he was listening to, leaving Rock to sigh and lean his head back on his seat, unaware of the fact his conversation had been listened in on by a certain pair of brainy racers.

(Race Cam)

"OK, I know we're not on this show to socialize, but I still have to say, I find Rock and Spud's interactions adorable." Ellody said to the camera while keeping a straight face. She then turned to her partner who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Why the skeptic look?" Ellody asked.

"Nothing. I just find it funny you'd have a crush on a musician, that's all. You always seemed to not enjoy music so far." Mary said, trying not to laugh at the gaping look on Ellody's face.

"Wh-what? Are you kidding? I do not have a crush on that airhead! I just find it amusing how much he fails at keeping his partner's attention that's all." Ellody replied, trying and failing to keep her face from going red at Mary's comment.

"If you say so Ellody." Mary replied, then coughed something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Denial.'

"Jeez, start acting more like a genius!" Ellody huffed, crossing her arms.

(End Race Cam, as the planes land in Jamaica)

"So this challenge is for one of us to dive into the water on the beach and retreive the next travel tip from under the water." Spud read off the travel tip he got out of the Don Box.

"Dude, you should totally do it Spud! You have like crazy slow delayed reaction to things!" Rock suggested after the Rockers arrived at the beach. Spud shrugged.

"Eh sure, why not?" Spud agreed, then dived into the water to look for his travel tip. As he looked, several more teams arrived and Mary, Brody, Stephanie, Crimson, and several others joined Spud in searching for the tip which was evidently hidden among a group of gold rings.

As he was looking, Rock stood near the water, waiting for Spud to surface with the tip. He was thus so pre-occupied that he failed to feel a hand on his shoulder until he felt a poke and turned around, only to blink as he realized Ellody was standing next to him.

"Oh, hey there. Ellody, right?" Rock asked, looking Ellody over.

"That's right, Rock. I'm Ellody." Ellody nodded.

"Ah, that's cool. How about this challenge though? Pretty insane, right?" Rock asked, mostly to distract himself from the realization that Ellody was actually kind of cute up-close. Ellody thought about it and shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose that's true. Though they can't be any worse than some of the challenges Chris McLean came up with if what Geoff was saying on the plane was true." Ellody replied. Rock raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Chris McLean? Wasn't he the ego-centric psycho who tried to turn an island into a toxic waste dump?" Rock asked, frowning. Ellody laughed at Rock's description.

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Ellody agreed. "So how long do you think it'll take for anyone to come up?" She asked to break the tension.

"Egh, who knows? Could be awhile since those tips are probably really well-hidden. I just hope no one drowns. As rocking as this show is, no one should die over some money." Rock said. Ellody blinked at this profound comment then smiled and nodded.

"That's true. I like that you have such an open mind, Rock." Ellody replied. Rock smiled.

"Thanks. You're pretty smart yourself." Rock replied. Ellody smiled at the compliment, and couldn't stop her cheeks from pinking slightly.

(Race Cam)

"Dude, maybe it's just me, but it seems like Ellody's being extra-friendly today or something. It's not creepy but it takes getting used to. Though I have to say she is kind of cute. But really since when does a rocker and a brainy girl get on that well?" Rock mused to the camera as he stood alone in front of the camera, then he smiled.

"Ah well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts!" Rock said then shredded the air-guitar, grinning until the camera cut to static.

(End Race Cam)

Before anymore could be said by Rock or Ellody, Mary surfaced holding a travel tip.

"Got it!" Mary said. Ellody read it.

"It's an All-In! We have to work together to make a sandcastle to please a judge, and when we succeed, we have to...footrace to the Chill Zone?" Ellody read, frowning at the last bit.

(Elsewhere with Don)

"Yes, the Chill Zone. The last team to arrive here on the Carpet of Completion MAY BE cut from the race." Don explained.

(Back with the teams)

"Sorry Rock, gotta go." Ellody apologized before she and Mary ran off to start their castle. Rock shrugged.

"No biggy. Good luck with the castle!" Rock called at the brunette genius' departing back. He then went back to waiting for Spud to resurface. Not long after, several other divers resurfaced, namely Jacques, Sanders and Crimson. Rock started to get worried about Spud.

(Race Cam)

"Dude, hurry up and surface Spud! We're losing ground!" Rock said to the camera, throwing his arms up in annoyance. Then he smiled.

"Still at least one good thing came of the wait-I got to talk to that Ellody chick. She doesn't seem like much of a conversationalist, but she's sure easy on the eyes. So it's not ALL bad." Rock said, shrugging as he stared at the camera.

(End Race Cam)

As Rock continued waiting, he groaned as he saw Junior, Stephanie and even Kitty surface. He knew Owen, Spud, Brody, Carrie and Laurie were the only players left underwater not counting Jay, Taylor, Chet and Jen, who had just dived into the water shortly before the first few divers surfaced. He started sweating hoping Spud surfaced soon. Not long after he breathed a sigh of relief as Spud finally surfaced, then tried not to laugh at the sight of Spud covered in eels as he helped Spud pull off the eels. He then carried Spud off to start their castle while Spud had shocks through his body.

(Later)

Eventually all the teams surfaced and started on their sandcastles. Eventually all the teams sans the Rockers, Geniuses and Vegans had finished. Rock and Spud finally finished their castle, and Rock cursed as they saw the Vegans run off towards the Chill Zone then looked around and facepalmed as he realized it was only his team and the Geniuses left at the beach, and the Geniuses hadn't even started building. He then left Spud to recover from the shocks and walked over to the Geniuses.

"Hey ladies, you do realize that everyone else has already headed for the chill zone right? So I'd suggest picking it up before you lose the race." Rock called out to Ellody and Mary, and was rewarded by the sight of a brunette head peeking up from behind a sand hill to look around only for her eyes to widen as she realized Rock was correct.

"Shoot! Mary we have to build faster!" Ellody said to Mary then blinked as she turned around as she saw Rock standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be running for the Chill Zone right now?" Ellody asked.

"Yeah but Spud's still shaking off the eels so I have some time to kill. Besides you're a nice girl, so I would hate to see you get eliminated by your own intelligence." Rock replied. Ellody's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise at the rocker's words.

"You mean that?" Ellody shyly asked, still surprised by the compliment Rock gave her.

"Of course I do." Rock said. Ellody smiled and hugged the rocker quickly.

"Thank you. No one's ever complimented me like that before. It means a lot" Ellody said smiling as she saw a smile on the blonde rocker's face. Eventually Mary finished building with Ellody's help as Spud finally came to from the shocks. The two teams started the footrace to the Chill Zone...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...only to find out when they arrived all the other teams had finished the leg already.

"Finally decided to join us Rockers and Geniuses?" Don asked when the two teams arrived at the same time. Ellody and Rock both chuckled sheepishly while Mary and Spud facepalmed/rolled their eyes.

"Unfortunately since you both arrived so close together it's a tie, but since we can't have a tie for last we'll have to slow it down and play the finish back frame by frame!" Don announced, causing the other 14 teams to groan and Rock and Ellody to look nervous as they realized one of their teams may be getting cut from the race. Eventually Don came back, looking grave.

"Rockers, Geniuses, I've gone over the footage and determined that the first of you to arrive on the Carpet of Completion was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Camera pans from Rock and Spud looking worried to Ellody and Mary looking scared)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Geniuses! So that means Rock, Spud, I'm sorry but you two were the last to arrive." Don revealed, causing Ellody and Mary to cheer, then abruptly stop when they realized Rock and Spud could be out, causing Ellody to frown.

"So we're out? Bummer, man." Spud said, looking disappointed. Rock sighed.

"My bad Spud, I let us lose just to give the Geniuses a fighting chance. But you know what? I don't regret it for a second! Because I did the right thing." Rock said. Don laughed at Rock, who frowned.

"What's so funny?" Rock asked, annoyed.

"You. This was a non-elimination round. So you and Spud live another day! But kudos for being so noble Rock." Don said, causing all the teams who came in the top 14 to groan/facepalm, and the bottom two teams (or more accurately one and a half of the bottom two teams) to cheer. Spud chose to give Rock an annoyed glare however.

(Race Cam)

"Yes! We're still alive in the race!" Mary said in relief. Ellody chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Good thing Rock came and gave us that heads-up or who knows how things could've turned out." Ellody said in relief, almost missing the knowing smirk on Mary's face.

"So you DO like Rock!" Mary said, confusing Ellody.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Ellody replied, then sighed.

"Fine. Yes I like Rock. Happy?" Ellody said.

"Are you? Your crush saved us from losing the race." Mary pointed out.

"I am, but in my defense he is cute though especially when he's trying to motivate Spud." Ellody replied, just ignoring the smirk on Mary's face as the camera cut to static.

*static*

"Do I regret almost costing me and Spud the race just to save a cute girl? No. Am I upset I let my bro down? Yes. Would I do it again? Heck yes I would! I don't regret doing the right thing!" Rock said crossing his arms. He then saw Spud raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Rock asked the shorter rocker when the brunette just gave him a look that said 'really?'.

"Dude, seriously? I don't blame you for liking Ellody, but don't you think there were other ways of making sure they didn't lose that didn't almost cost us the race? I know I'm slow and hold us back, but I don't throw the game away for the first girl to bat her eyelashes at me! Get it together Rock! We're rockers man! Or have you forgotten that?" Spud replied.

"Of course I haven't! But would you have left them there to lose had I left it up to you Spud? After all you never know when that good karma from doing the right thing could seriously save our backsides like it did in this leg." Rock replied. Spud smirked.

"What? What's with the smirk Spud?" Rock asked.

"You like Ellody. Why didn't I realize it before?" Spud replied teasingly. Rock's face pinked in embarrassment.

"Wh-what? No I don't! She's cute, and fun to hang around, but I don't like her like her! Besides even if I did, what makes you think a brainy girl like her would give a metalhead like me the time of day?" Rock asked. Spud grinned.

"Oh I don't know Rock, she might yet surprise you man. You'll never know unless you try. Besides, what's the worst that could-?" Spud started to ask before Rock slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from finishing his sentence.

"OK, fine I'll talk to her. But for the love of all that is good, rocking and holy, do NOT finish that sentence Spud! Bad things happen when that question gets asked!" Rock said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say man. Whatever you say." Spud replied, smirking at Rock until the camera cut to static.

(end Race Cam)

Ellody sighed in relief that Rock didn't get himself eliminated helping her out. She then walked up to Rock.

"Can we walk over there and talk?" Ellody asked, pointing to a spot a little ways off with a good view of the sunset. Rock shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" The blonde rocker agreed. Ellody smiled and the two walked over to the spot Ellody indicated.

"What's up?" Rock asked after they stopped walking. Ellody smiled, then instead of answering she leaned in and quickly kissed Rock on the cheek. Rock blinked at this but smiled.

"What was that for?" Rock asked. Ellody smiled.

"For being so sweet, and being willing to risk your spot in the race for me. Not many people would do that since they would likely view my team's intelligence as a threat." Ellody said by way of explanation. Rock blinked but shrugged.

"Dunno why being smart would make you and your partner threats, but that shouldn't matter because you're a smart person, with a wonderful personality and amazing just the way you are. Anyone who would take advantage of that is a fool." Rock said after a brief silence.

Ellody's jaw dropped at the compliment.

"You don't see me as a threat? And you think I'm wonderful?" The brunette genius asked.

"Correctamundo dudette! You're a great person who's fun to be around, and if I'm being honest you're pretty easy on the eyes as well. But mostly you're just fun to hang around with." Rock replied, making Ellody speechless, but also bringing a smile to her face.

"Wow, that's so sweet." Ellody replied finally after finding her voice. Before she could say anything further, she was interrupted by Rock's finger gently touching her lips, shushing the genius.

"Enough talk, let's just sit here and watch the view." Rock said, sitting on the ground and patting a spot next to him, which Ellody took with only minor hesitation. The two then sat and stared at the sky, and eventually Ellody got so into it that she nearly gave out a squeak of surprise as she felt Rock's arm go around her waist, but once she realized what was going on, she relaxed into his hold and just leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset, both smiling and realizing that even if the worst should happen and they both fail to win the money, they still win as long as they have each other...

 _ **And so ends the one-shot. What do you think? Good? Not so good? Keep in mind this is my first story in over three years (possibly four) so I may be a bit rusty from such a long hiatus. While this IS a one-shot, I can continue this if people want me to. Just let me know what you think! Hopefully this will tide people over until I sort out ideas for new chapters for Moon Angel and FaceOff (and to any readers who follow either story yes they're not discontinued, I just haven't been able to get anything done on them yet). Until then, enjoy and feel free to review! sithlorde1988 saying so long for now!**_

 _ **-sithlorde1988**_


	2. NOTE FROM AUTHOR PLEASE READ

**To all who are reading this:**

First off this is not a continuation of any story,. YET.

I'm writing this as I've come to a decision (or rather several decisions) regarding my stories.

Firstly, I've decided after some thought to discontinue all of my stories except those listed below:

Bakugan: The Pyrus Chronicles

Meditteranean Rhapsody (which has had a LOT of requests to continue it so I may do a new chapter of it)

And the following stories are not discontinued but rather on extended hiatus while I ponder how to continue them:

Are you a moon angel, eh?

Digimon Data Squad redux

Every other story of mine not listed above is as of this update discontinued. Sorry to any readers of the discontinued stories but I just don't think I'd be able to finish them.

I am however considering doing a few new projects:

1)A story that's my attempt at a possible next season of Total Drama set after Pahkitew Island and The Ridonculous Race. May be AU since it would tie Ridonculous Race into the same series as Total Drama rather than keep it a spinoff like it actually is. A season 6 story with a cast and hosts to be determined.

2)A Yu-Gi-Oh! story where it retells the events of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, with the inclusion of my OC, set during the Duelist Kingdom season.

3)A Total Drama-type story that targets teens from other shows who would compete in various challenges while staying at rustic Pahkitew Island. Characters and hosts to be determined.

4)A Pokemon story set during the events of Black 2/White 2 that stars an OC and Hugh covering the events of the aforementioned games (White 2 and Black 2). May go into the XY series as well.

So yeah just thought I'd let people know that. Also, to all those who reviewed Mediterranean Rhapsody (which if I'm correct they should be reading this inside of said story as a new chapter), I am planning to continue it with a follow-up chapter set during episode 14 covering how the Geniuses' survival of the Mediterranean leg would affect the show. So when I get around to updates that'll be one of the first updates I do. In the meantime thanks for your patience and loyalty.

-sithlorde1988

PS: To those who had OCs in Total Drama FaceOff, I am doing another OC story set after RR that you can have your character(s) be included in if you so desire. (mostly applies to StayOuttaMyShed, Desire at gunpoint, DaRk aNgEl Of sOrRoW rEtUrNs and aggronlv45 as they were the most active reviewers of TDFO) so yeah sorry you guys don't get to see how your characters fared. if you want you can PM me and I'll give you a list of how the season would've played out had I continued it. Thanks for your loyalty and understanding!


	3. Double Down Under

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. Well it's a bit later than I planned it to be but time to continue Mediterranean Rhapsody! For this disclaimer I think I'll bring out Rock to do it. Rock?**_

 _ **Rock: sithlorde1988 does NOT own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, or any of the related characters/teams. He only owns his own alterations to the episodes and plot. We good?**_

 ** _sl88: Yeah you're good Rock. That said, on with the chapter! As a warning, this is my AU take on 'Down and Outback'_**

 **Chapter 2-Double Down Under**

"Previously on The Ridonculous Race, our final 11 teams raced through Shawshank prison to find a way out and get to the Chill Zone. Our surprising underdogs, Crimson and Ennui, won the leg, while Rock and Spud came in last only to find out it was a non-elimination leg. With 11 teams STILL in the race for the million dollars, who will get cut next? Will there be a cut? Is there a twist in the works? Find out all this and more right now on...THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!" Don said, flashing a toothy grin at the camera as his teeth glittered audibly.

*Ridonculous Race intro plays*

"Welcome to the outback, home of yesterday's Chill Zone, and today's starting line, as yesterday's winners, the Goths, become the first team to take a tip from the Don Box." Don said as Crimson took a tip from the box.

"Rope...10 bunnies and bag them?" Crimson read, frowning in a rare show of emotion.

"Yes, for this first challenge our teams must catch and bag 10 bunnies and present them to this local farmer whose crops have been threatened by the bunnies to receieve your next travel tip. Also, somewhere in the gaggle of rabbits is a special albino rabbit. Find that albino rabbit, and your team gets to skip the second challenge and go directly to the third part of the leg." Don explained.

After that, the teams scrambled to look for bunnies.

(With the Rockers)

"Spud, we gotta make up some serious ground man! We almost lost last time! Got any ideas?" Rock asked. Spud frowned then looked down then at Rock.

"How about watching your step for a start?" Spud said pointing at the ground. Rock looked down and his eyes widened as he jumped across the ground.

"Whew, glad I didn't trip over that pothole." Rock said, as he and Spud ran to get a sack, only for Rock to wince as Spud got slapped in the face by a hoe (literally, and for those pervs reading this, I mean the garden tool not a girl).

"SPUD! You all right man?" Rock asked. Spud staggered a bit.

"I don't wanna go to school, Mama Oinky." Spud mumbled in his dazed state. *1*

"Yeah, you're fine." Rock said as he grabbed a bag and started bagging the rabbits.

(Meanwhile...)

The Goths became the first team to bag their rabbits after Ennui showed a surprising affinity for rabbits.

"Well darn. 10 rabbits but none are albinos. Oh well guess it's on to the next part of the leg." Crimson said in a dull emotionless tone.

"Correct." Ennui replied as he set the bunny down that sat on his head.

"Stay here bunny." Ennui said. The bunny refused and got back on Ennui's head.

"I guess he likes you?" Crimson guessed. Ennui then smirked.

"I sense much darkness in this creature. I think he could be a great team member." Ennui said.

"TO THE MAKEUP." Both said in unison as they walked off with the rabbit.

(Over with the stepbrothers)

"Hey Lorenzo, I found the albino!" Chet said as he walked over with a huge bulge in the burlap sack he carried.

"Chet that sack is huge. NICE!" Lorenzo said high-fiving Chet, then both paled as the bag opened, revealing not a bunny, but a very teed-off kangaroo.

"AHH! RUN FOR IT!" Chet and Lorenzo yelled in unison before they dropped their burlap sack and ran off holding each other.

(With the other teams)

As this was going on, Jacques and Josee became the first to get the travel tip...by snatching the bag of bunnies that Geoff and Brody collected and then left unattended to use the bathroom. They looked at the tip.

"It's an either-or." Jacques read. The camera then cut to Don laying on a chair.

"For this Either-Or, teams can either choose to try to reach into the belly pouch of a mothering kangaroo OR use a boomerang to knock down a coffee can to receive their next travel tip." Don explained. Jacques and Josee then both looked at each other and knew what they wanted.

"Let's rang us a coffee can!" The Ice Dancers said and ran off smiling to start ranging. As they did this, the teams of Dwayne/Junior, Carrie/Devin, Sanders/Macarthur and Kitty/Emma (aka Father-Son, Best Friends, Cadets and Sisters) arrived to the either-or. The Sisters and Father-Son chose to try their luck with the kangaroo while the Cadets and Best Friends decided to go join the Ice Dancers on the boomerang challenge. Eventually the next few teams arrived, being the Daters, TV Pros and Geniuses all of whom went to the kangaroo challenge. Eventually the Rockers showed up close behind the Geniuses and ran for the boomerang part. And a little while after the Rockers, the Surfers arrived and ran for the kangaroo and finally the beaten-up Stepbrothers went to the boomerang challenge.

(Kangaroo challenge)

Because they got to it first, Kitty and Emma got first crack at the kangaroo, but unfortunately Kitty got launched several feet back by the kangaroo before she could reach into the pouch, but fortunately this distraction enabled Emma to snatch a travel tip while the kangaroo was distracted, allowing her to dash off to check on Kitty as Junior walked up and distracted the kangaroo while Dwayne fished out the travel tip .

"We have to now hang glide to...New Zealand?" Dwayne read out in surprise. The camera cut to Don again.

"Yes, New Zealand, one of the coolest places on Earth! No pun intended. it's also the site of today's Chill Zone. The last team to arrive here and step on the Carpet of Completion MAY be cut from the race." Don explained. After his explanation the Father-Son and Sisters teams dashed off towards the hang-gliders.

(Boomerang challenge)

Rock and Spud managed to make up enough ground to reach the boomerangs second behind the Ice Dancers. However, luckily for Rock and Spud, Jacques and Josee are not talented boomerang throwers, thus they missed and had to go to the back of the line to try again. Rock saw how far the can was from them, and groaned at the toughness of the shot. Then he turned around and his eyes went wide as Spud somehow managed to expertly toss the boomerang and nail the coffee can dead on, causing a travel tip to fall down which Rock ran over and picked up. 

"Spud come on man we gotta jet to get to the gliders!" Rock said to Spud and they dashed off with their travel tip, followed eventually by the Cadets and Best Friends. Shortly afterwards the Goths who had fallen behind ran up to the boomerang zone but Jacques noticed they'd added a new member when he saw the rabbit on Ennui's head.

(Race Cam)

Ennui: "I know it could be weird, but me and the rabbit just clicked so I figured no one would mind if I let Loki, aka the rabbit, tag along with me and Crimson."

Crimson: "Yes, and he has such a magnificent vibe of darkness as well."

(end Race Cam)

Eventually the first three teams, the Rockers, Cadets and Best Friends got to the gliders and strapped in to glide down the mountain. The Rockers narrowly beat the other two teams off the mountain by a narrow margin. Eventually the Cadets, Best Friends and Geniuses who'd caught up all took off behind the Rockers. From there the order of take off went: Sisters, Daters, Surfers, TV Pros, Goths, Ice Dancers and Stepbrothers. However midway through the glide, you could hear an audible snap and one team's cry of,

"Oh, shi-!" *CRASH!*

as the TV Pros' glider crashed to the ground just a few feet from New Zealand due to Owen being too heavy for their glider, but fortunately for Noah, Owen's stomach broke Noah's fall. They then ran for New Zealand and the chill zone, unaware that the Rockers and Ice Dancers were in a footrace for 1st having landed in New Zealand. The camera cut to Don standing by the Carpet of Completion where he watched the first team to cross turn out to be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...surprisingly both the Rockers AND the Ice Dancers.

"Rockers, Ice Dancers, congrats! You tie for 1st!" Don said as the aforementioned teams cheered (or in Rock's case played the air guitar). A montage then showed the next few teams to arrive.

"Third!" Don said as the Cadets arrived.

"Fourth!" Don said to the Goths.

"Fifth!" Don said to the Surfers.

"Sixth!" Don said to the Geniuses.

"Seventh!" Don said to the sisters.

"Eighth!" Don said to the Daters

This of course left just the TV Pros, Stepbrothers and Best Friends to arrive. They all ran as hard and fast as they could but eventually one team barely arrived to the chill zone before the others and it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Stepbrothers.

"Chet, Lorenzo, you get 9th!" Don told the Stepbrothers who cheered at being safe. Devin and Carrie then arrived on the heels of Chet and Lorenzo with Owen right behind them carrying a tired Noah.

"Carrie and Devin you finish 10th. Owen, Noah, I'm sorry but you two were the last to arrive. So sadly you two are out of the race." Don said.

"WHAT? Really? Aw man that sucks." Owen said.

(flashback montage.)

"Well at least we had fun Noah. Sure we didn't get as far as we'd have liked, but we met lots of new people, and you met Emma." Owen said teasiingly to Noah.

"True, but she broke up with me too Owen." Noah said bitterly then cheered up slightly.

"But didn't you hear? We've been signed on to do the next season of-*interrupted by camera cutting out*" Noah said as the montage ended abruptly.

(back with the final 10)

"However, I didn't mention one important detail. This leg..." began Don, making Noah and Owen hopeful they might be back in the race. However, the other teams especially Devin and Carrie all had a bad feeling about Don's silence.

"IS A DOUBLE ELIMINATION LEG! So Devin and Carrie are also going home!" Don revealed.

"Really?" Carrie questioned, wide-eyed in shock. Devin simply beat his head on the nearest tree as he facetreed. *2*

"Yes really. You two are done! Over! Finito! Bye-bye!" Don said to the Best Friends who sighed in disappointment.

(Flashbacks montage)

"Well at least I got to compete with my bestie Devin. Sure he didn't have a happy ending but it was fun while it lasted." Carrie said.

"Easy for YOU to say Carrie. YOU didn't get DUMPED on national/international television for all to see and hear BEFORE getting unfairly eliminated!" Devin ranted.

"At least we have each other right?" Carrie coyly asked.

"True, you have a point there homie. We have each other." Devin said.

(End flashback montage)

The camera cut to Devin, Carrie, Owen and Noah all walking off into the distance hand in hand.

(Back with the final 9)

"Congratulations to the rest of you! You're our final 9!" Don said to the final 9 teams.

"And since I'm such a generous host, I'll give you all some downtime here to relax and hang out before we go to the plane." Don said, getting cheers from the final 9.

(With the Rockers)

"So Rock, you planning to make a move on Ellody?" Spud asked teasingly.

"Spud, isn't it enough she and I are friends now? Do we have to rush into a relationship man?" Rock replied.

"Yes, but it'd be a good idea if you don't want her getting taken by another guy, say that guy?" Spud teased, pointing over to where Ellody and Mary were staring wide eyed as Ryan worked out for Stephanie's benefit, unaware of the crowd around him. Rock saw this and his jaw dropped.

"Dude, Spud, that guy is RIPPED! And HUGE!" Rock said in surprise, then he realized Ellody was looking Ryan over appreciatively.

"Ellody, should we really be admiring Ryan like then when he's with Stephanie and you like another guy?" Mary asked while drooling over Ryan's muscles.

"Shut up and enjoy the view Mary. I'll deal with my crush on Rock after the show." Ellody said. Rock heard this, having come over to talk to the Geniuses and his jaw dropped as he misinterpreted what he took as Ellody saying she's interested more in Ryan than in him and walked off bummed out. Spud saw this and ran after Rock.

"Dude, what are you doing? You're blowing it man!" Spud said to Rock.

"Leave me alone Spud. I can see she wants the meat head more than she does me." Rock said as he walked off to be alone with his guitar. Spud stared after Rock before he stalked off to go chew out the Geniuses, not aware that a pair of evil dancers had heard the whole thing.

"Did you hear that Jacques? Looks like Rock and Ellody are having a difference of opinion!" Josee said.

"Looks that way to me Josee." Jacques said, both grinning evilly.

"IDEA!" They said together.

"If Rock is too busy moping over his hearbreak..." Jacques began.

"We can take advantage of the opportunity, and of Spud, to set up the Geniuses to take the fall they should've taken long ago. Oh I love how our evil minds work sometimes." Josee said as both laughed evilly.

(Back with Don)

"Whoa, talk about DRAMA! Will Rock recover from his heartbreak? Will Jacques and Josee do permanent harm to the Geniuses? Will Spud get angry on Rock's behalf? Am I gonna have to disqualify a team? Find out all this and more by continuing to watch...THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!" Don said as he signed off the episode with his glittering smile.

 **End chapter 2**

 _ **A/N: And there ends the chapter! I think this may end up a three to five chapter story by the time I'm done. Though the chapters may jump around in the episodes to the ones that are pertinent to the story. But hopefully this will satisfy people's cravings for the show. I apologize for not having more Ellock but I was wanting to get the episode done. And before anyone complains about the changes I made, this is AU already since the Geniuses didn't go when they were supposed to. So for now read and enjoy and feel free to review if you want. Until next chapter, sithlorde1988 saying so long for now!**_

 **sithlorde1988**

 **Notes**

 ***1* I couldn't resist a punch-drunk Spud here. That and I could see him saying this.**

 ***2* Facetreeing is facepalming...with a tree involved. Probably painful but egh who knows.**


	4. Con-Noodling

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. Been a bit since I did an update for any of my stories. In this case it happens to be Meditteranean Rhapsody that I'm doing an update on. Part of the delay in the updates was inability to decide which episode to set this one during, but after some decision I decided to set this during episode 21 rather than episode 19 as I'd originally planned on doing because I decided the story could have more impact if I set it during the 'superteams' episode instead of in Vegas. As always, this story is A/U due to the change to the ending of episode 4 that I made. That said, here's Spud to do the disclaimer. Hit it Spuddy!**_

 _ **Spud: sithlorde1988 doesn't own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, or any related characters/plots save for the change he made to the ending of episode 4 of TDPTRR. The abovementioned shows belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and whoever else airs it. I get everything?**_

 _ **sithlorde1988: Yep. here's your Oink. *tosses Spud box of Oinkies***_

 _ **Spud: OINKY! *dives after box***_

 ** _Rock: *frowns* DUDE! Did you HAVE to feed him the entire box?_**

 ** _sl88: But it looked fun. Anywho on with the chapter!_**

 **Chapter 3: "Con-Noodling"**

 **(Recap by Don)**

 _ **"Previously on The Ridonculous Race! Our teams went to Mexico, where they had to go through various challenges, ranging from eating hot peppers, that they washed down with milk, to cliff diving. There was drama *clip of Stephanie and Rock glaring at Ryan for comforting Ellody plays*, choking *clip plays of Kitty, Mary and Josee choking on their peppers*, and most importantly heartbreak! *clip plays of Goths losing Loki, followed by a clip of Stephanie and Ryan breaking up over what Stephanie views as Ryan's affair with Ellody* But in the end, though Sanders and Macarthur won the leg and the day, it was (finally) Crimson and Ennui who were cut from the race on a techincality despite Josee and Jacques being the last to arrive through yet another penalty. *clip of Crimson and Ennui walking into the sunset as Loki gives Josee and Don death glares due to Josee causing Don to have to disqualify the Goths due to Loki being illegally smuggled out of Australia by Ennui plays* Now with our final six teams left *camera pans through a quick montage of the Rockers, Daters, Geniuses, Sisters, Cadets and Ice Dancers*, who will be cut next? Will ANY more drama happen worth mentioning? Will we see more of this face? *grins at the camera* The answers to most if not all of these to come. For now sit back and enjoy this episode of THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!" Don said as he did the recap, flashing his sparkly grin at the end.**_

 **(Theme plays)**

 **(On the flight to Vietnam)**

"So what challenge do you reckon we'll go through this time Spuddy?" Rock asked as he leaned on his seat in the plane, seemingly unfazed by the recent drama.

"No clue man. But I can't believe our Oinkies got lost in Mexico." Spud said frowning.

"Dude focus! Yes it sucks about the Oinkies but we got bigger issues, like the fact we almost got last again. But we'll get more Oinkies after the race." Rock said.

"Fair enough. So how do you propose we fix our issue?" Spud asked.

"For starters, we need to pick up the pace. If we don't start going faster we could be the next to go home and I KNOW you don't want that right?" Rock said.

"Of course not." Spud said. "But I would've thought you'd be more concerned about how close Ellody and Ryan are." he added.

"Spud, do not mention those two around me. I know full well Ellody's apparently into Ryan. But if you noticed so is her partner, so with any luck Ryan will choose Mary over Ellody, or even choose Stephanie. So I feel like that issue will resolve itself if i'm lucky. So yeah." Rock said.

"And if they don't?" Spud asked. Rock narrowed his eyes.

"Let's hope that we don't have to find out." Rock said, frowning.

(Race Cam)

"Dude I'm telling you, Rock's giving up way too easily! I don't think Ellody is as into Ryan as Rock thinks she is. But whatever. If he wants to give up on her, that's not my problem." Spud said crossing his arms. Rock glared at Spud.

"Spuddy, you know I'm right here right?" Rock said glaring.

"Yep. But I also know this is supposed to be a confessional." Spud replied.

"Race Cam you mean. But fair enough." Rock said.

(End race cam)

(With the Daters)

"Ryan, we have to talk." Stephanie said frowning as she crossed her arms.

"About what?" Ryan said nonchalantly.

"Maybe the fact you're letting other girls ogle you without talking them down! Or how about the fact you've been doing nothing but ignoring me lately?" Stephanie said, slightly ranting. Ryan shrugged.

"I didn't ask them to ogle me. But they're cute so I don't mind. Besides I'm not interested in them, so what's the problem?" Ryan said.

"The problem, you moron, is that I don't want those hussies hanging off you." Stephanie huffed.

"And that matters to me why? We're broke up so why should I care what you want?" Ryan shot back.

"Because, if you don't get rid of those hussies, I'll get myself hurt so bad we have to leave the race." Stephanie threatened.

"You wouldn't. I know you want that million." Ryan said.

"So? I'd rather lose the million than watch you turn into a player." Stephanie said.

"Fine, I'll let them down gently. Happy?" Ryan said annoyed.

"Very." Stephanie said, smirking. Neither of them were aware of the brunette listening in on their conversation, as they'd left the room before Mary could let out an audible gasp of surprise at Ryan's statement about her and Ellody. She knew what she had to do, and went to find Rock.

(With Ellody and Kitty)

"What's up?" Ellody asked Kitty, after shielding her eyes from the flash of Kitty's phone as she took yet another selfie, this time with an attendant.

"Not much, just enjoying the flight." Kitty replied.

"I see. So you and Emma seem to be doing well." Ellody commented.

"Yeah, though she's still edgy since the TV Pros got cut." Kitty said, referring to Emma's relationship with Noah.

"Understandable. At least you're keeping your chins up." Ellody said.

"True. But I would think if anyone would be struggling it'd be you." Kitty pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ellody asked.

"Don't be silly girl. You've got two hot guys that could like you and you can't choose between them." Kitty pointed out smirking.

"Rock and Ryan? D-don't be ridiculous." Ellody said embarrassed.

"You know you sound a lot like Emma did before she admitted she likes Noah, and look at her and Noah now." Kitty said.

"True but Noah likes Emma. Who's to say Rock or Ryan like me?" Ellody said.

"I dunno about Ryan but I get a feeling Rock might like you." Kitty pointed out.

"Even if he did, who's to say we'd last long enough to find out?" Ellody asked.

"Easy. You try and make an alliance with the Rockers." Kitty pointed out.

"That could work. I think they'd agree to that. But what about Ryan? What do I do about him?" Ellody asked.

"My suggestion is dump him and fast since he seems like he's using you and Mary." Kitty said.

"But he's hot." Ellody pouted.

"So? Hot doesn't always mean good. Look at the male model from the second season of Total Drama." Kitty said referencing Justin in TDA.

"That was different. He was a brainless idiot." Ellody said.

"And Ryan isn't?" Kitty replied.

"Fine. Maybe he is brainless. But so is Rock." Ellody huffed.

"That's a lie. He's smart. If he wasn't he wouldn't have you as a friend." Kitty said, almost sounding jealous.

"Are you jealous?" Ellody asked almost laughing.

"Maybe a little bit." Kitty said.

"You're a nice person Kitty. You'll find a guy eventually." Ellody said.

"True. Maybe Spud's an option." Kitty said shrugging.

"Perhaps." Ellody conceded.

(Elsewhere with the Rockers again)

"So you think we should give up on everything but the game? That doesn't sound like the Rock I know." Spud said crossing his arms.

"Well it's true. Clearly Ellody likes Ryan, and I think you're the only one I can really trust. So excuse me for being just a bit jaded. To be honest I get the feeling this was how the likes of Steven Tyler, Jimmy Page and even Bret Michaels felt before they laid some of their best tracks." Rock said smriking at the end of his comment.

"Fine be a quitter! See if I care!" Spud said before throwing his arms up in annoyance and walking off in a huff. After he left, Rock stared at the wall and huffed.

"Why are you huffing at the wall?" Sanders asked, walking in after Spud left.

"Because Spud's an idiot who doesn't get the reality of things." Rock said.

"And what is the 'reality of things' if you don't mind my asking?" Sanders asked.

"Oh just that Spud and I should be focused on the game and that I can't trust anyone hardly apparently." Rock said.

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean you can trust Spud at least right?" Sanders asked.

"Yeah but he's easily manipulated. I wouldn't put it past someone to turn him against me." Rock said.

"Like who?" Sanders asked.

"I dunno, possibly the Ice Dancers?" Rock said shrugging.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on him if you fear that." Sanders suggested.

"Perhaps you're right. But I think he's fine on his own." Rock replied.

"That's a good way to think but be careful that it's not your undoing." Sanders warned before walking off leaving a confused Rock behind. Not long after that, Mary came walking up to Rock.

"What is it Mary?" Rock asked after turning to face the genius.

"Ryan's going to use Ellody and then dump her when he's done with her." Mary said. Rock frowned at this and raised an eyebrow.

"And this matters to me WHY?" Rock asked crossing his arms.

"Because I know you have it bad for her even if you won't admit it." Mary said slyly.

"Even if I did, she's made it pretty clear she doesn't like me that way." Rock said with a frown.

"What maes you say that?" Mary asked.

"Simple. I heard her say as much to you back in the Outback after the Best Friends and TV Pros got cut." Rock said slightly glaring.

"You heard that?" Mary asked surprised.

"Yes, I did. She said she was into Ryan and would deal with relationships after the race!" Rock snapped, throwing his arms up in the air in annoyance. Mary paled at his comment knowing what he likely heard.

"You should make sure that's what she meant before you make assumptions Rock." Mary cautioned.

"And what else could she have meant?" Rock asked.

"Possibly she could've meant herself and Ryan?" Mary guessed.

"Perhaps. Didn't consider that." Rock admitted. Before Mary could reply, the plane hit the ground and Rock looked out the window.

"Looks like we're at our next stop." Rock said, preparing to get off the plane. Mary nodded and went to find Ellody while Rock went to find Spud.

(Outside the plane with Don)

"Welcome to Vietnam, where yesterday's finish line is today's starting line as our first place team, the Cadets, become the first team to take a tip from the Don Box." Don said.

Macarthur pulled a tip from the Don Box and frowned.

"We have to go fishing?" Macarthur read.

"Yes, we have to go fishing for a rare red Viatnamese fighter trout. *1* Apparently once we find one, we move on to the next challenge with the next two to finish." Sanders read the rest of the card. Macarthur shrugged and went to get fishing rods for her and Sanders. Meanwhile, the Rockers and Sisters were already fishing, though some were doing better than others.

"Spud quit eating the fish before I can identify them!" Rock snapped at Spud who was eating all the fish as Rock caught them.

"Oops sorry." Spud said sheepishly, making Rock groan and facepalm.

(Race Cam)

"Seriously! Spud needs to focus and think less with his stomach and more with his brain! I know he has one too!" Rock said huffing.

"I can't be the only one of us with a brain. Can't do it." Rock said rolling his eyes.

(End Race Cam)

Eventually by luck, both Kitty and Ellody hooked fighter trout at the same time, Not long after that, Sanders hooked a fighter trout.

"And the super-teams are set!" Don announced from where he was watching the whole thing.

"Super teams?" Spud asked frowning.

"I thought we were already ON teams?" Mary asked agreeing with Spud.

"For this challenge your pairs are going to make groups of 3 pairs. The first 'group' is the Geniuses, Sisters and Cadets." Don said as Rock and Jose simultaneously groaned and facepalmed realizing they were stuck on a team with each other and the Daters.

"Let's get one thing straight, we're only working together for the challenge. After that, all bets are off. Got it?" Josee said to the Daters and Rockers.

"Gotcha. Wouldn't want to be stuck with a priss like you any longer than I have to." Stephanie snapped.

Ryan, Jacques, Spud and Rock all exchanged raised eyebrows at Josee and Stephanie's exchange but shrugged.

"So, temporary alliance?" Spud asked Ryan and Jacques, breaking the silence and getting an 'are you serious?' look from Rock.

"Sure why not?" Ryan said.

"I normally don't work with cretins or ugly people but I accept." Jacques said crossing his arms.

"Gee, glad we know how you REALLY feel, Stranz." Rock deadpanned as he rolled his eyes at the girly man. *2*

"That was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Jacques quipped.

(With the team of Sisters/Geniuses/Cadets)

"So, we're agreed on sticking together for the time being?" Sanders questioned the others.

"I don't see why not. I think we have a good group." Emma said shrugging.

"Smarts, authority and beauty. What better combination is there?" Ellody asked, making Kitty and Macarthur roll their eyes while Mary and Emma laugh weakly at the joke. Sanders just rolled her eyes.

"Funny. But are we together or not?" Sanders asked. When all the others (Macarthur included) nodded, she smiled.

"Good, now what's the next challenge?" Sanders asked. Kitty went and got the tip from the Don Box, taking advantage of the infighting on the other 'team'.

"The next challenge is to...explore a cave?" Kitty read, raising an eyebrow.

"It says...Cave or Brave?" Mary added.

(Over with Don)

"For the second part of the challenge, teams must either travel around the coast of Vietnam to get around a cave, or go THROUGH said cave. Either way once you're past that, it's a footrace to today's Chill Zone. Last time to arrive at the Carpet of Completion WILL be cut from the race." Don said.

(Back with Rockers/Daters/Ice Dancers)

"We'll split up. Spud, you, Jacques and Stephanie can go through the cave. Meanwhile myself Rock and Ryan can go around." Josee said decisively.

"Fine. We'll try it your way, Fairchild." Spud joked as Rock high-fived him.

"Nice one Spuddy." Rock said grinning for the first time in the episode. The teams then split off into the assigned groups.

(With Sisters/Cadets/Geniuses)

"Let's all take the cave, that way if they split up we can ensure we all survive if we beat the other team to the Chill Zone." Ellody suggested.

"I like it. Good plan." Sanders nodded her agreement of Ellody's suggestion, so they all went into the cave.

(With Josee, Rock and Ryan)

"So why did you want us two to go with you?" Ryan asked trying to make conversation.

"You I asked because if we get in trouble, your muscles can come in handy. And Rock has enough swagger for all of us. Plus you both have a common issue that you don't notice." Josee explained.

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'issue' you speak of? Do tell." Rock deadpanned, but with a curious tone.

"Simple. Ellody's playing you both. She likes Ryan's muscles but she's trying to get him so she can hook him up with Mary, then she has Rock to herself so she can use him and seduce him. Then she'll cut both of you fools loose once she has no further need of you." Josee answered Rock.

"Right, because that TOTALLY doesn't sound like something you would do. Though it WOULD explain her 'waiting until after the race for relationships' comment I overheard." Rock said shrugging.

"She's actually like that?" Ryan asked, surprised by Josee's explanation.

"Oh yeah, she's a total tramp and user." Josee said grinning.

"I have a hard time beliving that, but if you say so." Rock said.

"That's your look out if you don't believe me." Josee said.

(With Spud/Stephanie/Jacques)

"So we have to get through the cave?" Jacques asked.

"For the hundreth time, YES WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH THE CAVE? Are you really THAT stupid?" Stephanie snapped, trying not to throttle Jacques.

"We'll get there when we get there." Spud said. He then chewed on a Choco Oink as he walked.

"What Spud said." Stephanie said, nodding. They kept on walking in silence.

(Outside with Don)

"Our teams have to have gotten outside by now. So now we're waiting for them to arrive." Don said, as right at that moment he heard footfalls, and saw the first teams arrive.

"And the winners of this leg are...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...A THREE WAY TIE? Ahem, it seems this leg has THREE winners! The Sisters, Cadets and Geniuses!" Don said, causing the three named teams to cheer. Just then another trio ran out.

"Spud, Stephanie and Jacques. Where are Rock, Ryan and Josee?" Don asked.

"They went around on the boats." Stephanie explained, right as Rock came running up.

"4th place, ROCKERS!" Don said. Jacques and Stephanie exchanged worried glances as they waited on their respective partners to arrive. Soon enough Josee and Ryan could be seen running for the Chill Zone, and by a close margin the first of them to cross was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Josee.

"Ice Dancers take 5th place!" Don announced making Ryan and Stephanie groan.

"Ryan, Stephanie, you two are the last to arrive. I'm sorry." Don said.

"Don't be. Not your fault we lost." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about? You're safe!" Don said.

"But I thought this was an elimination round?" Sanders asked.

"It is. BUT in this round, the last team to cross, aka the Daters, gets to choose who goes home." Don said.

"SAY WHAT?" Rock, Ellody and Emma all yelped in surprise as Spud and Kitty's jaws dropped and Mary went pale.

"So we get to eliminate a team?" Ryan asked. When Don nodded, he grinned.

"I see. Well this is an interesting turn of events, but there's really only one pick to be made here. Even though SOMEONE here has been rumormongering, they're not the biggest threat in the game. Henceforth, I have decided to eliminate the Cadets because their police connections could give them an almost unfair edge." Ryan decided, to the shock of Josee and Sanders.

"So Sanders and Macarthur, you've been cut from the race. So sorry ladies." Don said.

(Elimination Montage)

"Well shoot, that didn't go to plan." Macarthur said.

"Maybe not but we got to the final 6. That's good right?" Sanders asked.

"Yeah, but we could've at least outranked the Ice Dancers." Macarthur huffed.

"At least we have each other." Sanders said smiling as the screen went through a montage of their time on the show before cutting to a shot of Sanders and Macarthur walking off into the distance.

(Back with the now final five)

"As for the rest of you well done on the final five. Go ahead and have some down time before we take off." Don said, to the cheers of the final five. After Don walked off, Ellody walked up to Rock.

"Can we talk?" Ellody asked Rock.

"Yeah, all right." Rock said nodding. After they walked off alone, Ellody sat Rock down on a log and sat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what you may have overheard. You're an amazing person. And I do care a lot about you. If you got the impression I didn't like you I apologize." Ellody explained to Rock's surprise.

"But you said to Mary you didn't want relationships until after the show." Rock said confused.

"You heard that?" Ellody asked embarrassed.

"Yeah. I thought it meant you didn't like me." Rock admitted embarrassed.

"Don't be silly Rock, I like you a lot." Ellody said, kissing Rock's cheek.

"Then why do you keep ogling Ryan like a piece of meat?" Rock asked.

"Because he's so pretty to look at. I know he's dating Stephanie so it's just a harmless admiration." Ellody explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Rock said as he tentatively wrapped an arm around Ellody, who leaned into Rock's shoulder.

"You're lucky you're so damn beautiful Ellody." Rock said smiling, not noticing Ellody blush at his compliment.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Ellody asked.

"Absolutely." Rock said.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Ellody said

"Thanks." Rock said, then before he could stop himself, he pulled Ellody in and kissed her on the lips gently.

(Back with Don)

"Whoa, just when I thought things couldn't get anymore interesting, they did! Will this apparent new relationship last? Who will be the next team cut? What other drama can occur?" Find all this and more by continuing to watch THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!" Don said as he flashed his smile/trademark sparkle grin at the camera to sign off the episode.

 **End chapter 3**

 ** _A/N: And there you have it! Another chapter of Meditteranean Rhapsody is now finito and we have the first beginnings of Ellody/Rock! Just two more chapters to go to put this story to bed (maybe three). I apologize for the delay in posting this. I've been sick the last couple weeks and only just now felt well enough to post again. After I post this I plan to start working on the next chapter of Total Drama Doom Camp so keep an eye out for that! Until next time, sithlorde1988 saying so long for now!_**

 **Notes**

 ***1* I slightly ad-libbed the challenges for this episode because I had a brain-fart on the first leg of the challenge but I remember they were in boats so I assumed it was fishing-related. correct me if I'm wrong on that.**

 ***2* For those who've seen the movie Blades of Glory, am I the only one who thinks Jacques and Josee act slightly similar to Stranz and Fairchild (the evil brother-sister pairs skating team)? And would I be wrong to compare the two pairs to each other?**


	5. Message From The Author (please read)

_**A/N: sithlorde1988 here. I know I'm super late posting the new chapters for Mediterranean Rhapsody AND Total Drama Doom Camp but my tablet keyboard case broke on me (in particular the N key stopped working so I have to either use the touch keyboard on the tablet or type without N's on the keyboard case. That said it makes updating difficult. As to how I'm able to write this, I'm (at the time that I type this out) currently alone in my brother's house on his computer. Since I'm apparently staying overnight, I have plenty of time to do a chapter or two. So hopefully I'll have an update for at least one of my stories out tonight. Thanks for the patience!**_

-sithlorde1988

 **P.S.: From here on updates may be slowed considerably in coming until I fix my keyboard case so if I don't seem to update much that's why. Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
